1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fuel elements for candles, and more particularly to fuel elements having a plurality of distinct fuel constituents.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
Candle fuel charges having a plurality of distinct constituents are often used to provide decorative and functional benefits. For example, some candles have a solid outer shell of a first wax surrounding a solid inner core of a second wax having a lower melting temperature than the first wax. The second wax includes a soft mixture of fragrance oil and a carrier, such as petrolatum or a low melting point wax. When a wick disposed in the inner core is burned, the first wax of the inner core is melted and burned, and the second wax of the outer shell contains the molten first wax therein. In one such candle, the solid outer shell may be refilled with replacement paraffin beads placed around a replacement wick after the original inner core wax is consumed.
Other multi-constituent candle fuel charges have gas bubbles, glass spheres, glitter, and/or other types of decorative materials entrained in a gel fuel material contained in a non-flammable container. Often the decorative materials are entrained into the gel fuel material while the gel fuel material is still molten immediately after being poured into a mold. The bubbles, glass spheres, and/or glitter are dispersed throughout and encapsulated by a substantially solid matrix of the gel fuel material after the gel fuel material cools below the melt temperature thereof. Different colorants and fragrances may be added to each layer of gel fuel material to create a multi-fragrance candle.
Yet other multi-constituent candle fuel charges have a glass vial containing fragrance oil partly embedded in a wax body parallel to and spaced from a wick. An open end of the glass vial extends upwardly from a top surface of the wax body through which the wick extends. Heat from a flame located at the wick warms the fragrance oil and disperses fragrance to the surrounding atmosphere without burning the fragrance oil.
In another multi-constituent candle, wax prill, i.e., wax pellets ranging in size between 500 microns and 2000 microns, embedded with scented volatile actives is compressed in a compression mold into a multi-layered candle. At least one layer has a different color than an adjacent layer thereto. A smooth or textured outer surface finish may be created by applying a heat source to the compression mold while the candle is being compressed or by applying an overdip coating.